


Home in Your Arms

by PrettyinPunk11



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Bites, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyinPunk11/pseuds/PrettyinPunk11
Summary: You and Julian spend the night together, learning about each other's bodies and true feelings for one another.





	Home in Your Arms

The Vesuvian night air was crisp and cold as you exited The Rowdy Raven tavern with the fugitive doctor Julian Devorak strolling casually by your side. After all your hard work helping him uncover the truth of his innocence in the murder of Count Lucio, Julian had taken you out for drinks and a bite to eat on him. He confessed that it was really the least he could do to thank you.

You stopped just outside the tavern to stretch up and plant a quick soft kiss on the doctor’s lips.

Julian smiled down at you surprised by the sudden action, “and what was that for exactly?” He chuckled, cheeks flushed a soft shade of pink.

“That was a thank you for tonight,” you smile, “I had a really great time.”

His silver eye met yours as he flashed you that devilish smile of his that just made you melt every single time, “That’s what I’m here for my dear, showing a good time and being tracked down for murder.”

You laugh at his witty remark and grab his gloved hand to give a quick squeeze before letting it go again. Just as soon as you let it fall, Julian lifts it again, gently taking both of your hands in his. He gazed deeply into your eyes, longingly, that usual careless and confident composure, replaced with something much softer. One of his gloved hands let go of yours to move a (h/c) lock of hair behind your ear, softly caressing your cheekbone with his thumb.

“(y/n) I…” He trailed off as his cheeks turned red, looking down as if afraid to meet your gaze, “I just want you to know how much everything you are doing means too me… how much you mean to me.”

You placed your hand atop his as it lingered on your cheek, your touch roused his gaze to meet yours eyes again. You tried my hardest to remain composed, but his words made your chest tighten and cheeks blush themselves.

“You mean a lot to me too, Julian,” you said, softly biting your lip, “I have really come to care about you.”

His eye widened and you could feel his breath stop momentarily. His lips spread into a big smile that you had never before seen him make, “I really care about you too.”

That smile lingered on his lips as the two of you gazed at each other in silence. Your chest ached for him, feeling like it would burst if you didn’t tell him right then and there what you really felt. You had to let him know that you loved him.

Just as you were about to open your mouth to confess, Julian’s voice interrupted.

“You really are the most lovely thing I have ever seen,” he said “nothing in this world moves me like you do, nothing makes me feel more alive.”

You looked up at him in silence, heart pounding like a drum and mind racing.

“I had nearly given up, and then you came around and pulled me out of that darkness,” Julian’s voice was filled with passion and fire like you had never heard before, “you make me want to live, not just exist, but actually live, and I love you so damn much that it’s driving me completely out of my mind.”

Hearing those three words made your heart leap in your throat. Your eyes must have shown him just how shocked you were, because he backed off nervously, and looked away embarrassed.

“Julian…” you said in almost a whisper, “You love me?”

“Cat’s out of the bag I guess,” He laughed nervously and ran a hand through his auburn hair. 

You really expected a smartass response from him, but instead he sighed and looked down at you, “It’s true, and I’m truly sorry if my feelings make things even more complicated now.”

You stepped forward and caught his hands, “It doesn’t have to be.”

“But how can it not be?”

You laughed out loud, joy filling you to the brim. He may be only using one eye at the moment, but you knew for a fact that he wasn’t blind. How in all the world could he not see that you felt the same?

“You giant fool,” you reached up and cupped his cheek, “don’t you see it? I love you too.”

The confession felt like dropping the weight of the world off your shoulders, it felt so good to get it off your chest.

“Then I’m a lucky man” Julian grinned wide and took you into his arms and spun you around in the air once before setting you back on your feet, “the heavens have shone down on this wretch and has gifted him with such a treasure.”

Still enveloped in his arms you once again reach up and kissed him on the lips. Julian smiled into you as he kissed you back. The kiss was soft and sweet, your arms were locked around the back of Julian’s neck while his wrapped around your back. 

Julian let out a low groan from deep in his throat and pressed one of his large hands against the small of your back, while the other slowly cupped the back of your head. He leaned into you as he deepened the kiss, pushing you back into almost a dip. You felt his soft warm tongue softly caress your bottom lip asking for entrance. You comply with his request and open your mouth for him. Your tongues danced in each others mouths, stroking and searching.

The intensity of the kiss slowly began to wane, before the two of you pulled away. You looked up at Julian, still locked in each other’s embrace. His slivery eye was glazed over with a look of carnal hunger and need, most likely mirroring your own. 

Julian placed one more soft kiss against your lips, “you really are an exquisite creature.”

“And you doctor,” you paused to kiss both of his cheeks, “are one exhilarating man.”

A sly look crossed his face, “oh how I’d love to show you just how exhilarating I can be.”

His comment made your face turn red as a tomato as your toes curled, you honestly would like that very much.

“Look,” Julian cleared his throat and changed the subject, cheeks flushing and completely refusing to meet you gaze, “Mazelinka isn’t home tonight and I honestly don’t really fancy the thought of trying to sleep alone.”

“Just tell me what you need, Julian” you smiled at him kindly and turned his face to look at you.

He cleared his throat and carefully spoke, “how would you like to spend the night with me?”

The request surprised you, but you thought it over in your head. You really didn’t want to leave him alone, and its not like your master Asra would be worried at all since he was out of town yet again on one of his journeys. Besides you had already shared a bed once before.

You smiled up at the tall man, “that sounds like a good idea, I wouldn’t mind some company either.”

“Excellent choice my dear,” Julian grinned wickedly, “now we’d better get off these streets, before the guards come patrolling.”

You shrugged and gestured to the street, “then lead the way chief.”

Keeping you close to him with an arm draped down protectively over your shoulder, he swaggered down the streets towards Mazelinka’s odd little house.

You soon arrived at the house, Julian ushered you through the window like last time and climbed through after you, not without hitting his head on the ceiling.  
Julian secured the window behind you, making sure everything was locked tight, while you took the liberty of lighting some candles in the bedroom with your magic.  
You were just lighting the last candle when you heard a sly voice.

“Impressive,”

you turn to see a smirking Julian leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and one boot clad leg tucked behind the other. You could tell that he really put some thought into the pose. Always one for the theatrics.

You noticed that he had already peeled off his outer layers of clothing and gloves, his low cut white shirt exposed his muscular chest sprinkled with that soft ginger hair that drove you wild.

“Here I brought you this,” he walked over and handed you a soft linen shirt, “I thought it might be a bit more comfortable to sleep in than what you’re wearing now.”

You thanked him and took the shirt. It had a higher cut neckline than the shirts you normally saw him wearing, but there was no doubt it was his. You breathed in the fresh musky scent that perfumed the fabric, a scent that you had come to love very much.

Julian stood there waiting for you to change into it. You felt embarrassed at the thought of him watching you undress, him seeing you at your most vulnerable state.

“Uh Julian…” you started.

“Ah yes the lady would like her privacy, but who am I not to comply?” he dramatically flourished a hand over his uncovered eye, it would have been a nice gesture if he hadn’t been clearly peaking through his fingers.

“Julian!” you laughed and gave him a sharp jab in the sides, where you remember for a fact is very ticklish, “I’m serious, don’t watch.”

He yelped and squirmed away, “as you wish, I will sit over there and give you your privacy,” he laughed.

Julian sat down on the bed facing the opposite wall and began to remove his knee high boots, as you removed your clothing. You stripped down to nothing and he kept true to his word and stayed facing the wall, not so much as taking a peek.

You then took the shirt that Julian had given you and threw it over your naked body. The garment was massive on you, reaching down to your knees and arms lost inside the sleeves, but it was soft and comfortable.

“Alright” you said to Julian, “you can look now.”

He flopped down on the bed, lying on his back as he looked at you. His eye wandered your body, inspecting you from head to toe.

“I do quite like the look of you in my cloths” he purred.

You smiled and rolled your eyes at his hungry gaze. You did your very best to hide the building arousal, but that look in his eye just pierced your very being, making your breath catch in your throat and every nerve in your body come alive with excitement. There was no question about what Julian wanted, what you wanted from him.

You gingerly approached the bed. Remaining composed was impossible with his gaze devouring you like that. Every movement you made gave you away as you lay in the bed next to him. You turned onto your side to face him and smiled, his expression softened a bit when he saw your smile. You gently stroked his black eyepatch, the leather was cool and smooth to the touch. Julian just watched you carefully, the look in his eye was now tender and less ravishing then before. Your touch seemed to soothe something in him, you began to worry that maybe he wasn’t feeling in anymore.

Suddenly a look of sadness and worry crossed his face, you watched as Julian’s thick eyebrows drooped and knit together in thought.

“Julian?” You asked, brushing rivers of auburn away from his face, “what’s wrong?”

“Its just…” he sighed, “It’s just that I’m worried.”

“What about, my love?”

Julian was a little taken aback by you calling him that, but he cleared his throat and continued anyways “Everything, I’m worried about roping you into my mess, I’m worried about moving too fast, I’m worried about losing you. Seriously (y/n) you are the most important thing in my life and whatever this is between us is something that I don’t want to ruin.”

You took his face in both of your hands and looked him deep in his silvery eye, “you’re not going to lose me.”

“Aren’t you at all worried about what might happen tomorrow?” he sighed running a hand over the side of your body.

“Of course I am worried,” you said, “look Julien we’re alive right now, we’re together right now and tomorrow can worry about tomorrow.”  
Julien laughed softly “its not the first time you’ve said that.”

“Well hopefully this time you don’t try to break up with me and end up getting piss drunk in a tavern,” you grin at him, remembering the night at the docks.

“I wouldn’t even dream of it, after that night I know one thing for sure” Julian stroked your face, “I just can’t stay away from you.”

Julian’s lips closed around yours as he pulled you close to him. Your arms wrap around his neck kissing him back. You bite his lower lip softly getting a low moan from deep in Julian’s throat. His tongue slid into your mouth caressing every corner, every surface, the soft, skillful strokes of his tongue showing you just what he was capable of elsewhere.

You wanted him. No, you needed him. You craved to touch, to taste, you craved anything he could possibly give you. And that need only got stronger when his kisses moved from your mouth to your cheeks, to your jaw and then finally to your neck. Julian licked, nipped and sucked at the sensitive flesh, drawing a moan from your lips. He propped himself up on his elbows and slid on top of you, your legs resting on either side of his hips. A hard lump that had formed between his legs rubbed up against your pelvis. Feeling Julian’s hardness against you and his kisses along your neck and your clavicle made you hunger for him even more. He met your mouth again with his own, kissing you deeply and passionately.

“Julian please,” you begged in almost a whisper when he took a second between kisses, running your hands through his auburn curls.

Julian brought his face away from yours to look you in the eyes. You could see the way his silver eye was glazed over with lust and fully dilated. The look on his face paired with the edgy eyepatch made him look wickedly handsome, and dangerous, and wild, and everything you loved about him.

“Please what?” he asked teasingly as he leaned into you to nibble your earlobes.

Your back arched at the sensation of his hot breath in your ear, “Take me,” you gasped, short of breath.

“Take you, my darling?” Julian took your face in both of his hands and kissed your forehead, “ someone as wonderful like you can’t be taken, I will not take you, but what I will do is make love to you.”

He kissed your lips once more before slowly trailing his hands down to grip either side of your hips, locking them against his own.

“I’ll make love to you just like you deserve,” Julian began to grind his hips slowly against yours, putting emphasis on each word with strong thrusts against you. “Slowly, deeply, passionately, and utterly thorough, with as much love as this wretched heart can give you.” 

You pant softly as his hardness rubs and thrusts against the sensitive nerves between your legs, you find yourself unintentionally arching into it. There is no hiding your arousal from him.

Julian slowly stops and looks down at you in concern, “are you sure you want this?”

“Yes,” you say desperately as you grip his waist, “I want this more than anything.”

“Then let me give you everything.” Julian’s voice was almost a whisper, as if telling a secret that only you and him can ever know.

You kiss him again, letting him know your lust and need for him, as your hands at his waist struggle to pull his shirt up and off of his muscular back. Julian stops kissing you and sits up to pull the rest of the shirt off. You run your hands over his fully exposed chest and down the panes of his stomach muscles. Every inch of Julian’s body was taunt and corded with muscles, solid and ready for whatever was going to come next.

Julian leans back down to steal another kiss, but you had other ideas. You evaded his lips as you sink your teeth into his neck. The sudden bite made Julian gasp and jolt.

“Sneaky, sneaky” he mocked, breathlessly.

You ignored him and continued to trail down his neck with kisses and sharp bites just the way he liked it. You bit down hard on the tender spot where his neck and shoulder meet, his erection contained by his trousers hardened against you. You pulled away to see the dark purple mark you made on him slowly disappear.  
You understand Julian’s desire for physical pain, in fact you don’t mind a little of it yourself. You know not to worry about the desire for pain stemmed from his usual self-destructive behavior and obsession with his own misery. It was simply a sexual fantasy that he wanted someone to fulfill, and you had no problem being that person for him, knowing that he’s not going to ask you to take it too far.

You notice his uncovered eye begin to roam your body, hungry to see what wondrous mysteries lay hidden under the billowy shirt.

Julian looked you in the eye longingly, you know just what he’s asking. You smile at him and gave him a nod of approval.

Now with your permission he slowly grabbed the hem of the shirt and pulled it over your head, leaving you bare and completely exposed to Julian’s lustful searching eye.

Julian’s breath catches as he runs his hands over your body, lingering on your breasts as he begins to kneed them in his hands.

“You’re just so beautiful,” he says as he circles your right nipple with his soft, talented fingers, feeling it pucker under his fingertips. “How can something like you even exist in this world?”

He would never believe it, but you were thinking just the same thing about him. He was so exciting and handsome and here he was worshiping your body like he was nothing.

“Well I do,” you said softly “and tonight I’m here to love you.”

Julian sealed your mouth with a kiss as his hand drifted from your breast, running them down your thighs. He lightly caressed the inside of your thigh to see how you react and pulled away from the kiss to sit between your legs. His fingers were so close, so close to where you wanted him to touch, the urge to take his hand yourself and show him just what you wanted was overwhelming, but you held yourself back and let Julian play with you just as slowly as he wanted.

His finger brushed your slit, Julian could feel just how soaked he had made you. He stroked it again and again, building in pressure with each motion. He then looked you deep in the eyes and watched your expression shift as he slipped a finger inside of you. Julian began to pulse his finger in and out of you making sure he made contact with that spot inside of you, the one that made you moan with every touch. Soon he slipped a second one inside to join his index finger began to push his fingers in and out of you even slower. It was so slow, agonizing for you in fact, but the pleasure he made you feel was incredible.

“Faster,” you gasped and begged, “harder.”

Julian responded with a chuckle and flashed you that devilish smile of his, “Oh no my dear, believe me we both don’t want you to finish before we’ve even begun.”  
That was when he removed his fingers from your opening, glistening wet with your juices. Julian didn’t mind at all, without breaking eye contact he brought his fingers to his sensuous mouth and sucked what was left of you off his fingers.

You watched him shocked. He had tasted you!

“You taste absolutely delicious, love” he growled at you, putting to rest any worries you may have had about how he’d react.

You had so far enjoyed Julian’s little games, but that fire in your blood still begged for more. You knew that given the chance Julian would just tease and play with you all night.

Tired of playing, you sat up to meet Julian’s stare before pushing him with one mighty shove, sending him sprawled out flat on his back.

Julian seemed surprised at your sudden act of dominance, but smirked and rested his arms behind his head waiting to see what you’d do next.

You crawled carefully over him, looking the redhead dead in the eye before beginning to tug at the laces of his trousers. You could see his Adams apple bob in his throat as he swallowed heavily. That smirk was gone and his eye was wide with anticipation.

You made quick work of unlacing his pants, and tugged them off of his lanky frame, revealing Julian’s hard, throbbing cock. Your breath caught as you took in his considerable length, but you didn’t let your face show it.

“Julian” You said, softly wrapping your small hand around his shaft, “let me pleasure you.”

Julian opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead he just nodded his head and watched you work.

You felt his cock twitch in your hands as you stared down at it. You lower yourself down and ran a smooth lick of your tongue down the backside of his member, from the tip and down the ridge of his balls. Julian shuddered at the sensation as you ran your tongue across his broad head and placed it in your mouth. You began to slowly bob your head up and down sliding his shaft in and out of your mouth. You looked up at him, Julian’s hands were no longer confidently propping his head up, but were now gripping the edges of either side of the bed like a life line. His mouth parted as he panted in pleasure.

“Oh fuck” Julian moaned as you relaxed the muscles in your throat and took his entire length into your mouth.

Your soft mouth made sure to give attention to every inch of his member. The way you made him feel was amazing, but he felt too close to the edge.

“(y/n) stop” he gently lifted your chin to look at him, letting his cock fall out of your mouth “I need you, I want you now”

“I want you too” you whispered as you slowly crawled on top of him. 

You cupped his cheeks in your hands and kissed his mouth softly, letting him kiss you back. You pulled back from Julian, still looking in his fathomless silver eye. You then took his member gently in your hand and lined his head up with your slick opening. Julian bit down on his lip, loving the feeling of your wetness on his cock. 

Slowly you guided him inside of you and lowered yourself down, taking his entire length inside of you. 

You began to rock your hips against him, sliding yourself up and down his shaft. Julian had his eye squeezed shut as if he needed a moment to come to terms with what he was feeling. Soon enough it was open again, making sure your gaze was locked in his as his hands traveled down your sides to clasp your hips. You moaned in pleasure every time the head of his cock rubbed against that spot, you tried to keep as quiet as you could but, he was just so big and the pleasure coursing through your entire body was too much. You rode him fiercely, but that wasn’t quite enough for Julian. He gripped your hips tighter and began to thrust in and out of you, drawing sounds from your mouth and his own that he had never heard before. Julian then moved his hands up to grip your ribs and lifted you off of him slightly and began to thrust into you faster and deeper, bobbing you up and down with his hands so that you were practically bouncing on his cock.

Julian then set you back down and stopped plunging his hardness into you, “I want to taste you, this time actually taste you.”

You let him push you onto your back the same way you did earlier to him. He settled himself between your thighs, his hands spreading your legs apart from the inside of them as he gripped the outside of your thighs.

You look down at him as his pink tongue rolled out of his mouth and then watched him slowly drag it across your throbbing clit. That first lick set your blood on fire. Stifling a yelp you bite your lip and throw your head back, letting it fall into the soft mattress. Julian’s licks were smooth and skillfully placed, each one causing a wave of pleasure to wash over you. Whimpers and moans escaped your parted lips as each flick of his tongue grew more and more intense and with full intent of making you finish.

Julian pulled away briefly, his lips shiny with your wetness “You’re pussy is just exquisitely delicious,” before diving back in to feast on you.

It wasn’t long before you could feel yourself coming to an end. That pleasure between your legs burned like the sun, every cell was screaming for a release. You grip the sheets, balling them up in your hands as your hips start to buck unintentionally along to Julian’s stroking tongue.

“Julian!” You shout unable to control the volume of your voice, “I’m going to cum!”

Julian growled deep in his throat as a response and began to lick faster, gripping your bucking hips tighter as your muscles tense up like a coiled spring. The building pleasure made you feel like you were about to explode.

“I’m cumming!” you wail as release barrels through you and that heat and pressure explode into a wave of ecstasy. 

Julian licked you through the last throws of your orgasm and a little more after you’ve finished, just for good measure. Your hips bucked and thrashed trying to protect your overly sensitive clit from his hungry, willful tongue.

Julian slowly ceases to lick you and brings his head up so his eyes meet yours. His smile was dazzling and proud, and his lips still glistened. He crawled over your trembling body to seal your lips in a soft kiss, letting you catch your breath. you pull your legs up and spread them on either side of his body, feeling his still hard cock pushing into you.

“Are you ready to go again?” he asks gently kissing both your eyelids, your forehead and your flaming cheeks, and then finally your lips, “I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“I’m ready” you nod and bite you lip. Despite already having finished you still wanted more.

“(y/n) I want to see all of you, I want to see you with both eyes” he blushed embarrassed and looked down “If you don’t mind… I mean I just don’t want to disturb you with my condition.”

You placed a finger on his lips, so that he couldn’t say anymore. Julian watched you move your hands through his auburn curls too the back of his head where he secures the leather patch around his eye. You untie it and let it fall to the bed. He blinked at you letting his silver iris adjust to the light, the once white sclera stained a bright crimson colour from the plague he had contracted. Many would have seen the red eye as an unsightly blemish, but you saw it as a beautiful feature that made your Julian your Julian.

He took your face in both his hands, two mismatched eyes locked onto your gaze as he entered you with one solid push. His hands remained cupping your cheeks as he kissed your lips deeply and started to thrust in and out of your opening. He built speed as time passed and began to thrust harder, grunting in pleasure at each stroke.

“Oh (y/n)” he moaned “you’re so tight, it feels marvelous!”

Your moans wove together in harmony with his pants and groans, composing a song of lust, sweat, and pleasure.

You could here how wet you had become as his cock plunged in and out of your pussy and you could tell that Julian could too, the sound of your skin slapping together and your dripping wetness made him stiffen inside of you. The harder he got the less control you both had, you knew now that it was his pleasure that was in control of the situation now.

Julian wrapped his arms underneath your shoulders holding you so close to him that you could feel his heart pounding out of his chest.

“I love you (y/n)” he said with desperation in his voice “I love you so fucking much!”

You buried your face in his shoulder and cried out “I love you too!”

“I love you” Julian continued say, chanting it over and over softly as if it were a prayer or a mantra “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

You felt your core begin to burn and tighten again, you wouldn’t last long now. Your fingernails raked at his back digging in and leaving disappearing red marks. The pinching and scratching at his back made him moan in your ear and thrust into you harder, his erect cock pounding against your sensitive G-spot making you shout and whimper, bringing your finish on faster and faster.

“Julian!” you shouted in ecstasy.

“Say my name” with the pleading tone of his voice you couldn’t tell if Julian was requesting it or demanding it.

“Julian!” you repeated.

“My real name” he corrected.

The request surprised you. You had never called him Ilya before, you met him as Julian and it was all the people who were close to him who called him that. The name just seemed so intimate, you thought it seemed inappropriate to call him that without permission and you were too shy to ask if you could.

“Ilya!” you threw your head back and yelled.

That familiar sensation of your all muscles tightening and the intense overwhelming burning inside of you. The walls inside of you that surrounded Julian’s cock tightened, making him moan and pound into you. He was so hard it felt as though he could burst, you could tell that he was just on the edge of coming undone.  
Release washed over you as Julian pushed a mighty thrust inside of you, taking you higher than you had ever felt before in your life.

“Ilya!” You screamed out in pleasure clinging to him, burying your nails into the flesh of his back his back.

Overwhelmed by the sensation of your core tightening around him and the sting of your nails piercing his skin, brought Julian to a explosive finish.  
“(y/n)!” he roared your name as he came inside of you.

The two of you whimpered and groaned as he pushed through the last tremors of your climaxes, before collapsing into a heap of skin and sweat on the bed.  
You lay with him just like that for a little while, basking in the post coiatal glow, before untangling yourselves from each other only to curl back up each others arms.  
Julian’s fingers traced every curve and edge of your body, before burying his face in your hair and inhaling your scent.

“You really are something else” he chuckled and nuzzled your cheek with a hooked nose, “I’ve never experienced anything like you before.”

“Well luckily for you I’m not going anywhere” you pecked him on that nose you loved so much, “So you can just keep on experiencing what I have to offer until you’re sick of me.”

“Sick? Of you?” he laughed “I could never grow sick of you, my darling.”

“Good” You smiled and leaned in to leave a sweet kiss lingering on Julian’s lips.

After pulling away Julian yawned and stretched his long limbs out, “well I think now’s prime time to get some sleep.”

“Do you really think you’ll get any?” You ask gently.

“With you in my arms, I don’t doubt it” he smiled and kissed your hair, laying his head down against the pillow and beginning to get comfortable in the bed.

With the snap of your fingers, the candles all blinked out, and you sunk down back into Julian’s strong arms. Sleep washed over you two quickly. Locked in each other’s warm embrace, Julian slept soundly for once in a very long time. He had found what he thought he never could. He found safety, he found comfort, he found love. He had found home.


End file.
